


Or Disgusted, Like a Store Clerk

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, probably unfinished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yu looks at you and you really want to kiss him.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Or Disgusted, Like a Store Clerk

Yu looks at you and you really want to kiss him.

No.

It's more of a need. You _need_ to kiss him. Maybe then you will figure everything out—that it doesn't turn you on like those dreams do, that those dreams are there just to taunt you because you must have had one bad thought at some point in your life and now your subconscious is latching onto it, _don't knock it till you've tried it_ , and you're not trying to _not_ try it, but you're not exactly knocking anything either. You're also pretty sure that you've just forgotten where you were going with this.

So you fantasize about kissing your best friend. Big deal. You put your left hand on his left cheek first. You're really partial about this left-side business. Being right-handed yourself, putting your left hand there seems less personal. Then you inspect his face. When you're feeling more self-indulgent, you imagine his lips parting in confusion. Real-life Yu would probably be emotionless, like a store mannequin. Or disgusted, like a store clerk. But that's okay, you would crash your lips into his and then—

Well, then nothing would happen. And that's really the point. You'd just laugh about it awkwardly, maybe make a joke and Yu, ever so forgiving, would probably be patient with your nonsense as always. It makes you almost giddy. The fact that it would mean nothing at all, that it would turn your fears into a joke. Not Yu or his kind demeanor and gentle hands that are definitely not creeping into your mind's eye.

But you don't know that. It's all just empty _woulds_. You try to focus on his lips, on how they make you feel. At first, there were no lips—just two faces pressed against each other, kinda like when a cat rubs against your feet. In a way, there was just you, kissing and then laughing, because hey, that didn't make you feel anything at all. Then it's become a bit more contrived, more detailed, more creative—no longer were you just imagining yourself getting over it. Now you were trying to figure out how it would feel to kiss him without actually having to do it. Man, you're also a bit of a coward, but with Teddie around, you don't have time to meditate on it.

His face is right there. But so is in your head. You like that safe fake Yu better, although real Yu's eyes are much more mischievous and his—

Okay, this is weird. He's still looking at you.

“You're staring,” is all he says, very matter-of-factly.

Oh.

Only now it dawns on you that, yes, you are, in fact, staring.

“Yeah, I wasn't thinking. I mean, I was zoning out so, uh, sorry.”

Yu just nods and someone next to you makes a loud, shrilly noise.

“Well duh, we can tell you weren't thinking, Yosuke!” _When did Chie get in here?_ That definitely puts your plan on hold. Not that you were planning to go through with it.

There's one thing that fake Yu doesn't do—he doesn't keep looking at you like real Yu does. In all honesty, you're not even sure if fake Yu's eyes are open when he's kissing you. Probably not. People usually close their eyes when they're kissing, right?

“Well, usually, but what does that have to do with Game of Death?”

You just said that out loud. Why of course.

“What's that?” you ask and immediately shut up again. It's one of those rare moments when you wish you had a foot in your mouth literally and not just figuratively speaking.

“The movie I was just telling you about?” Chie's too confused to mock you. “You've been really weird this whole time. Why are you thinking about kissing? Oh! Don't tell me! You have a crush on someone?”

“No.”

“So that's a yes.”

Yu is quiet, but he usually is. He just keeps staring. It's getting quite unnerving, actually.

“Uh, now you're the one staring, partner.”

[unfinished]

**Author's Note:**

> 2019/10/13 between 5-9 AM


End file.
